The Circle 2 Return Of Samara
by Yamashita Miharu
Summary: Amanda's back, and it's with a bang! okay im lying...a sequal to the Circle by...me. Enjoy and i recommend u read the 1st story first. I love reviews btw...and truffles...completed!
1. Chapter 1: A Death To Set The Scene

**THE CIRCLE 2 – RETURN OF SAMARA**

**Hi again! I'm back with the sequel to The Circle! For all you who didn't read The Circle, it's basically just a spoof of the ring, and you should read it before you read this (a spoof of the ring 2) So…um…I'm copying this out from my note book to the computer which is really annoying, and I'm really ill today, so reviews would cheer me up ** **I'll see ya'll later…enjoy…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the weird and random things the characters do. **

Chapter 1: A death to set the scene

Emily sat on the couch. She waited nervously. Suddenly the boy from school who had invited her here tonight came up behind her and put his hands firmly on her shoulders. She jumped slightly.

"Hey." The boy grinned.

Emily smiled back.

"I wanna show you something." He whispered.

"Eeeeew…." Emily said. "What…is it?"

"Aw come on," He started. "You've seen my bug collection. What's grosser than that?"

"Fine show me." Emily said, waiting.

"Have you ever seen something so scary you had to show someone else?" He asked.

"Yeah, totally." She said, her eyes widening.

"You've…seen it?" He asked, creeped and confused.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Emily asked.

"The tape (dun dun dun)" the boy said, dramatically.

"I was gonna say…" The girl started.

"DON'T say a Walk To Remember…" The audience who've seen the first film yelled.

"…The Michellen Tyre Man, but okay…what tape?" She finished.

"Anyway…On with my lines…" The boy carried on. "I've got the scariest fricken film you'll ever fricken see and I'm gonna tape your eyes open and make you watch it! Muahahahahahah!"

Emily stared at him in stunned silence.

"Just kidding…But it is pretty scary." He laughed. "A friend of mine made me a copy, so I made one for you."

"You're so…um…sweet." Emily said, raising her eyebrows.

"Riiiiiiiight…"The boy said.

"You brought me here to watch a video?" Asked Emily. She was disappointed.

"A tape actually…duh?" The boy said. "What you thought I actually liked you? Sorry but I only date my own species…"

"Just play the damn tape." Emily sulked.

"That's your part." The boy said. Emily felt like a retard.

"What's scary about it?" Emily asked.

"Just watch it before he dies!" The audience yelled.

"That's not how it works…" The other audience members whispered.

The boy kissed Emily on the head.

"You'll see." He whispered.

"ooooooh…" The audience whooped. (a scary ooooh lol)

Emily knelt in front of the video player.

Cue the scary high-pitched music as the boy bursts into the kitchen and paces the floor nervously. He looked at the clock.

"Play it. Just play the thing. Come on I got 2 minutes here, please!" He said, shouting at the microwave digital clock.

"Okay!" The microwave clock said. "Play that funky music white boy…"

Emily walked up to the TV VERY slowly and put the tape in, again, very slowly. Cue creepy music, static on TV.

The boy rolled up his sleeve and looked at his arm. The menchi 'Samara woz ere' in scribbly scratched letters was there.

Emily looked at the kitchen door, then pressed play on the video recorder.

The boy looked extremely scared. The microwave clock read 10:59.

"Emily play the god damn tape!" He yelled, as he ran towards the door, but then turned and paced around the kitchen again.

The tape flashed up Anna Morgan brushing her hair.

The phone rang in the kitchen. The boy watched the phone for about ten years, then started towards it.

For some reason, probably because the film isn't scary enough yet, random images flash onto the screen for about half a mili second.

The boy continued towards the phone, and finally answered it.

"Look dude…If this is that Samara chick I told you I'm not free on Saturday…I'm not free on any night actually…Just leave me alone you stalker!" He yelled.

"Dude?" A confused voice on the other end of the phone asked.

The boy's face was swept with relief.

"Hey man, you made it." The second boy on the phone said. "I knew you'd come through. Get someone to watch it, huh?"

The boy sat on the floor of the kitchen.

"Yeah man." He said. "Some stupid chick from school."

"Well too bad…that won't save you now!" The boy on the phone laughed evilly.

"WHAT!" The boy yelled.

"Just kidding dude. Anyway…I was afraid you wouldn't believe me…now it's her problem. She doesn't get anyone to watch it in a week, she's dead, man. So did you tell her what happens, or are you gonna let her find out for herself?" The guy finally stopped talking.

"He can't tell her…it hasn't happened to him yet." The audience said.

The boy noticed black liquid leaking under the door from the living room. He hung up the phone and deliberately stood in the flow of the water, but it went around his feet.

"Emily!" He yelled.

He burst into the living room.

"What the hell'd you do?" He shouted.

Emily crouched in front of the TV with her hands over her eyes.

"I played it…I just didn't look" She whined.

"No shit…" The audience sarcastically said.

"What did you do that for!" He asked frantically.

"Duh!" Emily shouted. "Did you think I was gonna sacrifice myself for you after that whole 'species' comment?"

The TV flickered on.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" The audience yelled.

The well scene we all know and love was on the screen. The boy dropped to his knees and looked into the TV. We see Samara's view of it, as she climbs out the well, her back to us.

"It's clever how they do that, huh?" The audience said.

Random flash of images from tape.

Emily's terrified scream filled the room.

We see the ring

"See!" The audience shouted. " We're gonna see the ring before we die!"

Static.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start and a Homocide

Hey peepo soz I forgot to say summit to you all at the end of chappie 1 but ill talk now…oh wot the hell you probably want to just read the story so here we go…

Chapter 2: A new Start and a Homocide

Anyway…you all remember at the end of chappie 1 that TV screen…well…

The TV screen turned into a camera screen. It's filming round the house. It films Rachel, who smiles at the camera. The camera takes a still photo of her. We see the actual camera, and it's holder lowers it, and smiles creepily at us. It turns out to be none other than…

"Come on, Aidan." Rachel said, smiling at him.

"OMG!" The audience said, covering their shocked mouths. "Look how much he's grown!"

"…and what a scary shirt he's wearing!" The other audience cooed.

(It seems like Rachel's hair is blonder too)

"Let's go home." Rachel said, putting her arm around her son and steering him away.

Rachel's car drove up a street, which turns into a dangerously steep hill, and she pulls up outside a house.

Inside the house, a while later.

Aidan shifted a couch, trying to fool the moving men into thinking he's doing something.

Rachel shifted a table.

"What?" She asked when Aidan stared at her. "I can be useful too! And look…"

She continued, walking over to the corner of the room. The audience, who were calm and bored up until this point, leapt out their seats.

"…I took a tip from Noah and fung shue-d my apartment."

Dead Noah is sitting in the corner on his old leather arm chair.

"Okay." The audience said. "Why are Rachel and Aidan dressed like total dorks!"

(They are!)

"Damn Aidan…"Rachel said, frowning. "I thought we fixed him."

Rachel walked over to Noah in his chair and pulled his hideously mangled and disfigured face into a smile.

"It was the right choice…" She muttered randomly.

"I know." Aidan said, looking around. "_I_ like our new apartment, too."

"No…" Rachel said. "It was the right choice to let Noah see it."

She looked lovingly over at Noah, who was having one of his orangy yellow eyes pecked at by a vulture.

"No question." Rachel smiled.

Aidan rummaged around his room.

"Aidan!" Rachel shouted up the stairs. "Dinner's ready!"

"She cooks?" The audience said to each other. "I was about to say it looked and seemed like she's dyed her hair blonder, but…"

Aidan came trotting down the stairs and came into the kitchen. He waited in almost fear to see what concoction Rachel had come up with today.

"What is it?" He asked, trying to sound pleased.

Rachel was still fussing over it on the counter.

"Fishes toes…" She said.

"Fish don't have toes, Rachel." Aidan sighed. "And if they did, I wouldn't eat them."

"Ssssssh!" Rachel shouted. "It's fishes fingers but the man in the shop looked at me and told me to call them that…told me it would make me sound more 'educated'."

"O…k…" Aidan frowned.

"Now this time I followed the recipe so don't worry if it doesn't look like in the book…"

She presented him with what was in the casserole dish.

"This is pie, Rachel." Aidan said as simply as he could.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Well, you did your best." Aidan said, raising his eyebrows. "I'll get us pizza later."

He patted Rachel on the head and walked away.

Aidan flicked through his photos on his camera.

"These are great Honey." Rachel said to him, patting his shoulders. "You've got a really good eye."

He scanned the rest. There was a dog peeing, a lamppost and a tree.

"I'm really proud of you." Rachel finished.

"Thanks Rachel." Aidan said.

"WHY DONT YOU EVER CALL ME MOM!" Rachel screamed, grabbing and shaking Aidan's skeletal frame.

She let go of him suddenly and calmed herself down.

"It wouldn't kill you to call me mom once in a while…ma…mommy…Sprocket…anything besides Rachel."

Aidan suddenly perked up.

"Can I call you Cedric?" He asked.

"I've got what in my teeth?" Rachel asked, taking Aidan's comment as an insult.

"It's decided then." Aidan said, regardless. "But…Rachel's more your personality…"

"You're creepy…" Rachel said. "An 8 year old 30 year old…"

"Don't you talk to me about math." Aidan said.

"Well, Rachel declares it's dinnertime."

Aidan rolled his eyes and prepared to phone a for a pizza.

"Okay Cedric." He said.

"It's working out great, don't you think?" Rachel asked, looking around. "All this space…and a yard…"

"Noah can mow the lawn…" Said Aidan, looking around in the same dreamy way.

"Listen honey, we didn't do anything wrong." Rachel said.

"Well maybe _I _didn't" Aidan muttered.

"We did what anyone would do. We started over…"

Rachel's Work

There was a knock on Rachel's door.

"Wait till I finish assorting my coloured pens…Yeah?" Rachel admitted the person in. It's Max.

"Hey." Max grinned.

"Hey." Rachel said.

"You know they can tell you used to work at a real newspaper." Max said randomly.

"Aaah…Good times." Rachel reminisced. "I was the mail sniffer y'know."

"…coz you're the only one who closes your door." Max smirked.

"Oh sorry." Rachel said. "I didn't want you to smell that."

"I wanted to talk to you about my editorial..." Max grinned.

"….suuuuuuuuuuure you did." The audience said. "He's not bad."

The Noah fans spoke up. "NOOOOOO!"

"Why are you here?" The other audience asked. "Noah died in the first film."

"He's in this one too…just hideously mutated and dead."

"Fair enough." The audience said.

"Can we just get on with the movie?" Rachel asked.

"You really think I'm sexy?" Max asked.

"I wouldn't go that far." The audience said, crumpling their noses.

"Anyway…" Max continued. "I wanted you to edit it, and you re-write it." (cheesy grin)

"Just the part about the bomb scare." Rachel said.

"That was the whole article." Max said, still managing a cheesy grin.

There was a pause.

"You know around here a cat stuck in a tree and a board meeting are big news…" Max continued. "Are you sure this is the right job for you?"

"Are you firing me?" Rachel asked.

"No…." Max frowned.

"Are you _sacking_ me?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"Aw Jeeze…" Max said. "It's gonna take a long time to work with _this_ one…"

"Well I'm around for my son more. In Seattle I wasn't…" Rachel said.

"Good a reason as any…" Max started. "Wait…I thought he was a lawn ornament…Oh well…glad to see you're settling."

(waves arms in pointless manner.)

"Hey Max?" Rachel asked him. "While you're here, have you given any thought to that carnival tomorrow?"

(cheesy grin) "Don't you worry about it." Max said.

"Huh?" The audience asked.

Rachel grabbed her coat and left her office. Outside, lots of people were gathering round a radio, listening intently. Rachel approached them.

"It's the police. They found a body." One man said to her.

"I'm not deaf." Rachel said.

"I know, just stupid."

"Correct." Rachel said. "Now that we've got that sorted out…"

"Possible homocide." A woman said.

"We should be so lucky." The second man said.

"_homo_cide…tee hee…" Rachel muttered. "What did they say?" She asked.

"Highschool student. Male. 17. Address 442 Bridgecrest. Found the house partially flooded, and the girlfriend hiding in the basement." Another man said, trying to come across all professional. "Suspect or witness, they don't know."

"What does the girlfriend loo like?" Rachel asked.

"Tall, red hair, m…"

"Never mind," Rachel interrupted. "I was thinking more along the lines of small, thin, long, greasy black hair, decomposing…"

"He was dead right in front of the TV." Someone said.

"They keep on talking about his face…" Another woman whispered.

"What about his face?" Rachel perked up. "Was he as sexeh as my Noah?"

"How many fricken clues do you need?" The audience asked.

"Sorry what?" Rachel asked. "I was distracted by that scary little girl behind you crawling out that well…"

Audience and news people: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

(Hearts slowly start beating again.)

Rachel is in fits of laughter

"You guys are too easy…" She muttered.

She left.

**Hiya! Hope you're all liking this…I no sequals usually bomb but I thought I might as well try it if I'd done the first one…bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guess Who's Back

Hi! How are all of you? And how are you liking the story? Review and let me know! Thanks to The one to rule them all…She always compliments me so much and seems to love my stories! Thanks!

Chapter 3: Guess Who's back…

Police cars and ambulances were congregating around a house.

The boy's 'girlfriend' Emily is being escorted away by police.

"I…I…" She stuttered as she was bundled into the car. "He…doesn't fancy me…" She wailed.

"Mebbe we should put her in the psych ward…" One policeman muttered."

Rachel got out her car.

She noticed a stretcher with a sheet over it being wheeled into the ambulance. As the girl is driven away by police, her and Rachel share eye contact for about ten years, until Emily presses a sign to the car window.

'I'll come back for you.' It reads.

"Wrong movie dumb ass…" Rachel said. "Although I did enjoy Piglet's Big Movie myself…" She said, sinking into a world of her own.

Rachel put on a brave face and walked straight up to the ambulance, opened the door and walked in, totally un-noticed.

"You're just here for a browse Cedric…A wee nosy." She muttered to herself. "Nothing more…Oh look!" She shouted as she noticed the body bag on the table. "OUR couches need some new covers!"

Rachel ran up to the body bag, which of course, the dead boy is in.

Rachel touched it.

"God it feels like there's a body in here or something…" She muttered. "Better check the leather quality…mmmmm…..Land Of Leather? What's The Price…?"

Rachel opened the body bag and was faced with the horribly disfigured face of 'boy'. She screamed so loudly that the people in the cinema's eardrums burst, but the ambulance and police dudes outside don't hear.

"Aw!" Rachel shouted when she got over her shock. "You could keep Noah company! Well they hacked you out of this film pretty quickly, didn't they?"

The boy came to life suddenly and started talking, complete with his creepy face.

"I know!" He shouted. "At least the girl had a name! I was known only as 'boy'! I mean, this is my first bloody movie role! Who are the hot chicks that watch this gonna call constantly? 'BOY?'!"

Rachel frowned.

He died again.

Samara VO: Muahahahahhaa!

"I knew it was _the tape," _(dun dun dun) Rachel said.

There were sounds of the ambulance drivers getting into the van. Rachel went to seal the bag, but Samara grabbed her arm and sat out of the bag.

"I found you…" She hissed.

0000

Rachel got back into her car.

"We only made one copy." Rachel muttered to herself.

"Now _that's_ more like it…" The audience murmured excitedly.

0000

Rachel walked into the police office.

"Hi." She said to the old fat dude behind the window. "I'm…"

The officer on the phone shushed her.

"Yes. Yes I know." He said to the person down the phone. "No I did not kick your dog. Piss off now. Yes you have a good night, too."

"Yes?" He finally asked.

"Hi." Rachel started again. "I'm Rachel Keller from the Daily Blabbity…"

"Huh?"

"Bugle?"

"Huh!"

"Astorian?"

"That's the one." The officer said. "We'll make a statement."

"I need to know about the girl." Rachel said.

"We'll make a…Oh sorry you're blonde…STATE-MENT!" He yelled.

"Is she available for talking?" Rachel asked, dodging the shouting.

"Please excuse me while I try to dye your hair…"

"Fine then." Rachel said, waiting.

She noticed an interrogator and Emily's parents talking to Emily.

Emily was sitting on a bench, staring at the floor.

"She's scared." The dad murmured.

"No shit." The interrogator said.

"It was your fricken driving!" The dad shouted.

The interrogator led the parents out. Emily remains on the bench, alone.

Rachel saw the officer playing chess with himself, so she strolled down the corridor and bent down to Emily's level to talk to her.

"Emily…" Rachel said softly.

"SEE!" The boy yelled. "She has a name!"

"SSssssh!" The audience yelled. "Oh god this is going to be another Becca-style interrogation."

"Emily, listen to me." Rachel whispered very professionally.

"Okay." Emily said, facing Rachel. "But I seriously doubt that anything that comes from your mouth is going to be intelligent."

"I know what happened to you." Rachel murmured.

"You do?" Emily asked.

"Now you have to tell me…the tape?" Rachel asked.

"What bout it?" Emily asked.

"Did you watch it?" Asked Rachel.

"No." Emily said. "I put it down the toilet."

"Phew." Rachel sighed. "That's okay then."

"…But this little mouldy girl gave me it back and I thought it rude to refuse…" Emily said. Doh!

"Do you know who else watched it?" Asked Rachel.

"Well 'Boy' did and look what happened to him!" Emily said.

"I know." Rachel said. "He kicked the bucket."

"That's right." Emily hissed. "He croaked."

"He's sleeping with the fishes."

"He's six feet under."

"He…died…"

"He bit the bullet."

"He…um…flushed the toilet." Rachel said.

Emily stared at her.

"What?" She asked. "You took all the good ones!"

"Did you watch it?" Rachel asked again.

"I heard you the first time." Emily hissed. "What do you think I am, blonde?" She asked.

Suddenly the officer noticed.

"Hey you!" He yelled. "Get away from her!"

"Sorry." Emily muttered hurriedly, moving away from Rachel. "Is it contagious?"

"I meant her to get away from you…" He said to her. "Maybe you should dye your hair to match your personality…"

"Talk to me." Rachel said hurriedly. "You can tell me anything."

"Why would she trust a total stranger?" The audience asked one another.

"Anything?" Emily asked. Rachel nodded. "I ate an entire tin of cat food once…" She said, breaking down into tears.

"I'd like to retract my last statement." The audience said.

"Flavour?" Rachel asked.

"B…B…" Emily sobbed. "Beef and Liver…"

"Now that's just _wrong_…" Rachel said. "But if it had been chicken…"

She left.

**Hi! Hope you're all reading and enjoying this…Well…My back hurts and…bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: This Is A Nightmare

**Reviews…Reviews…I aint got enough so get yer lil fingers working to the bone! Lol kidding…enjoy this chappie and I'll tell you a secret…okay I don't have a secret but I'll get one…**

Chapter 4: This is a nightmare…

Rachel got out her car. Once again she was at 'Boy's' house. For some weird reason, scary music starts now, as she pushes on the locked door.

"Damn!" Rachel hissed.

She goes up to an array of rocks in the garden display.

"Wow…" She said, looking at them. "These would look great in my new fung-shued apartment…I'll just steal some special ones…"

Rachel rummaged in the rocks to see which ones are 'special.'

Rachel found a key.

Rachel entered the house and walked into the living room. She noticed the wetness of the floor.

She walked, taking care not to step on the patches of wet.

"Don't step on a crack, or you'll break your mother's back…" She half sang as she bobbed about.

She stepped on a dark patch of carpet and water seeped out onto her shoe.

Old Lady VO: oooooow! My back!

Rachel bent down in front of the TV and ejected the tape. Someone had written on it 'Spongebob Squarepants – whole series one and two'

0000

Rachel drove into a field, and takes petrol out her car boot, and dumps the tape and loads of petrol into a large canister. She lights it with her laser vision and screams as it burns.

"Oops I forgot to do this." Rachel said, dipping her hand into the burning flames and pulling out the tape. She pulled the entire reel out and threw it back in, and continued her manic shouts. The tape squealed.

Rachel gasps and pants in that 'I've just run a marathon' type way.

"Not here Samara…Not here…" She lowly whispered.

"Nice to see you remember me!" Samara's VO said. "Oh, wait…I'm melting!"

0000

We zoom in on Rachel's TV for some reason, and the ring flickers on it.

Aidan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He got up and went downstairs into the living room, very slowly.

"Rachel?" He asked loudly. "Cedric? Echo!"

There is no reply.

"Rachel!" He yelled.

"Oooooh he means business now." The audience said.

Aidan walked in front of the TV. The static appeared and hissed at him.

Aidan picked up the remote and tried to turn off the TV, failing.

"This is creepily familiar…" The audience said.

Aidan looks like he's gonna cry.

"RACHEL!" He screams.

The audience jumped in their seat.

He stood, looking pointlessly at the static. He walked towards it, kneels down and prepares to turn it off manually. Unknown to the poor child, the well and forest scene has just appeared on the screen.

Aidan leapt back from the TV in fear. Cue extremely loud music.

Aidan then realised his hand was in water. Water was spilling from the creases in the couch. Aidan looks like he might need to change his underwear. Samara is walking towards the TV screen, and poor Aidan still doesn't know. Water splashed everywhere.

Aidan, in a desperate attempt to get away from all the water, has backed against the TV. Samara continues to get closer, and she reaches out the screen and grabs Aidan, trying to pull him in.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Aidan yelled.

"Rachel can't save you now!" Samara said. "We haven't been properly introduced by the way…I'm Samara."

0000

Aidan lay on his bed, soaking wet with sweat (eeeeewwwww) I mean…(aaaawww poor boy.) He shot upwards and started yelling for Rachel.

Rachel ran upstairs.

"Honey, what is it?" She asked. "Okay, Okay…I said HOLD YOUR HORSES!"

In an over-dramatic way, Rachel grabs Aidan's face and asks what's wrong 1000000 times. Aidan for once is acting a little over dramatic, too, panting in the 'I've just run a marathon' way.

"I had a nightmare." Aidan said at last.

"It's all right honey." Rachel said. "We all have them…some about different things…"

She noticed his state.

"God, you're soaking and freezing…" She said. "I thought I potty trained you…Let's get you out of these clothes."

Aidan won't let Rachel take his shirt off.

"Aidan?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

Aidan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Trying to keep up with the way you think is mission impossible…would _you_ like a million cinema go-ers to see you naked?"

"In your nightmare?" Rachel asked.

Aidan put his face in his hands.

There was a pause.

"I woke up and you weren't there…" Aidan whispered. But his voice went back to normal again. "Would have been the best worst nightmare of my life if it wasn't for Samara…"

"Glad I could be of service!" Samara laughed evilly.

"I'm here now Honey." Rachel said, hugging him.

"Oh joy…" Aidan muttered sarcastically into her sweater.

"All you need to do is call my name…" Rachel said.

"_Oh I love it when you call my naaaaame…" _Aidan sang. "Well I would have done that a minute ago if you hadn't been suffocating me…Sorry…continue…"

Aidan didn't look too skeletal in this movie, but now his eyes are sunken in and his face is an odd discoloured yellowish colour.

"…Coz if I really had to…" Rachel continued. "And I mean _really_had to, I would come right down into that nightmare with you. Did I mention if I REALLY had to? So don't call unless you desperately need me, coz the last thing I need is social services round here again…"

Rachel took a breath.

"Anyway…spill the beans."

Aidan's fish tank has lost water.

"I don't remember." Aidan said mysteriously, (in a kind of scary-but-not-meant-to-be-scary way.)

"You…don't remember?" Rachel asked.

He shakes his head. "Nope!"

He gets up and leaves his room.

"mmmmmm….." Rachel thought to herself. "Maybe it's a concussion…I learned that word from Aidan's dictionary so it must be a cool word like 'cunundraan.'"

"Conundrum." The audience said.

"That's the one!" Rachel said.

Rachel touched a wet patch on Aidan's bed.

"She hasn't signed, but I'm sure Samara's done this." She said,

She paused.

"But I thought Samara was potty trained, too!"

**Hi…Hope you're all liking my story….The usual….blah blah blabbity blah…Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Photo day

Yesterday I was thinking about my stories, and I realised that I've only done 3, and they're all ring ones, and the next one is gonna be a ring one too…(for all you who are wondering yeah, it's the sequel to A New Life…I'm working on it right now in my secret laboratory…All will be revealed soon…mauahahahaha! So basically, I'm just saying to you all that after the New Life sequel, there'll be some LOTR spoofs…complimented by my very own friends lol and then there might be some…um…well I don't know yet but just so you all know, I don't just do the ring or just do spoofs…Stay tuned…(that was random…:S ) lol Enjoy ch 5!

Chapter 5: Photo day

Aidan sat on a step like a miserable hermit, watching other kids play in the water jets.

Rachel approaches Aidan.

"Honey?" She asked. "Didn't you hear me? I've been calling your name."

"Aha!" Aidan said. "See! Not very nice when someone calls your name and they ignore you…"

Rachel: Huh?

"Never mind." Aidan said, rolling his eyes. "And If I heard you I would have responded."

"Anyways, you ready to go, Pipsqueak?" Rachel asked, patting Aidan on the head.

"Yep." He replied shortly, leading the way to the car. Rachel secretly wished he'd get hit by an oncoming vehicle, but since they were only in a car park that wasn't going to happen…and the motorway thing she had tried hadn't worked either…

"Rachel?" Aidan asked.

"Okay, Small Fry, let's hit the road…"

0000

Rachel's car is the only one on the road, and they enter a part of road surrounded by thick forest, that's VERY dark.

0000

The car pulled off the road and into a little dirt car park.

"Well at least it's not a motorway…" Aidan said to himself.

"It's not?" Rachel asked in a disappointed tone. "Damn…"

A little sign said 'fair'

"We'll swing by and see what they've got anyways." She grumbled.

Aidan started talking.

"Can I buy…"?

"Yeah, whatever…looks at all this stuff!" Rachel yelled, running over to a stall. "Where's my purse?"

Aidan intervened.

"I'm not allowing you to buy…" He looked at what she was holding. "Hangman computer games…you'll get nightmares."

"That would make two of us then…" Rachel muttered.

"That's not your line." Aidan muttered through gritted teeth.

"Who do you think buys this crap?" Rachel asked.

Aidan smacked her arm.

"Rachel! That's not very nice, is it?"

"Sorry…Hey…You alright?" She asked.

"Ya." He said. "Just a lil bit cold…I'm gonna take a look around." He stated.

"Alright." Rachel shouted. "Stay close."

"Okay!" He shouted back to her. Under his breath he muttered. "Yeah I'll stay close all right…as close as a goose to a fox…muahahahaha…."

Rachel walked around, watching Aidan.

Aidan wandered off. For some weird reason, we get a close up of a woman having a moon painted on her face.

"Rachel's always wanted a gypo for her collection!" Aidan shouted. "She'll never believe I saw 2!"

He took a random photo of them with his posh lil photographer's camera.

He walks away.

0000

Rachel is at a shoe and hat stall.

She picked up a familiar pair of chewed green shoes…

Rachel then notices a disgusting pair of bright pink leopard print ones.

She looked at all the videos, and ran her hands along them all. Her hand stopped on a plain black one. The scary music escalates. For some reason Rachel looks confused.

0000

Aidan is wandering about when he strays away from the fair. He's seen a stag. It shoots him a look that just says 'back of mister or I'll shove that camera up your arse.' But obviously stags can't talk, so it looks at him with deepest loathing.

Aidan still moves towards it.

It keeps watching him and snorts. That's as far as it can get to talking. Aidan suddenly looks like he's gonna cry his eyes out any second now, and finally, he cleverly walks away.

0000

Rachel is walking about looking for Aidan.

"Aidan? Aidan!"

We hear screams and fairground noises but no Aidan.

0000

At the same time, Aidan goes into the little boys room.

0000

We see some amateur actors on a ride, and Rachel now looks frantic.

"Must…resist…ride…temptation…find Aidan!"

She spins around looking for him.

"Aidan!" She yelled. "Aidan! If you come out I'll be your best friend! I'll tell you a secret! Come on! I bought you a video!"

0000

In the bathroom, Aidan is walking around looking at the walls.

He turns on the tap of the sink and the pipe next to the sink shakes. The idiot dismisses it and goes to wash his hands, but no water comes out.

0000

We see another scene of Rachel running around pointlessly looking for Aidan, incase some audience members haven't grasped it yet.

Aidan tried the next sink for water. One drip came out.

"Oh, _that's _useful." Aidan said sarcastically.

Something in the tap moved. Aidan leant forward to see what it was, and a fly crawled out the tap.

"That is _gross_!" He shouted. "I'm getting the environmental health depo on this place!"

"Hey audience!" The fly cried, ignoring Aidan. "Remember me? I'm getting paid more this time coz they always want the same actor in the sequel…"

"Shut your hole and get on with your lines!" Aidan hissed.

"Oh gang up on me, why don't you? Just coz you might be a diva…"

Aidan rolled his eyes and prepared to speak again.

"And I'm the one with 10000000 mouths to feed…. All on 10 quid!" The fly cried.

Aidan yelled. "Shut up!"

"Can I at least do my dance routine?" Asked the fly, producing a tiny top hat and a cane.

"Okay." Said Aidan. "Only coz this bathroom's depressing."

The fly proceeded.

Aidan rubbed his hands on his trousers and walked over to face the mirror.

"Ah!" It shouted, and cracked. "I'm just kidding." It said, and re-formed.

Aidan looked into the mirror…and Samara was behind him.

His eyes boggle like there's something really wrong with him, but when he turns around there's no-one there…ooooooh!

Aidan raised his camera to the mirror and took photo after photo of himself. Every time he takes a photo and it flashes, we zoom in on the lense, and on the last photo we see Samara suddenly, looking oh-so-lovely.

The audience screeched. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

_Popcorn in other people's hair._

0000

Rachel now looks possessed looking for Aidan, when she spots the bathroom. After calling on him a few times, she goes in and sees him standing there, taking the photos. She goes up to him.

"Geeze!" She said to him. "Someone's having a vain day…photo's _and_ a mirror? How long have you been standing there?"

She touched his arm.

"Jesus, you're freezing!" She said, turning him to face her. "I told you not to go swimming in the urinals…No wonder you're cold _and_ smell bad…"

"What are you talking about?" Aidan asked. "You're in the little _boys_ room!"

Rachel grabs his ears. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"I'm…cold." Aidan stated.

"Hey…" Rachel said, "I just felt like the smart one there for a second."

"Don't get used to it." Aidan muttered.

They both left the bathroom.

**Heys! The next chappie continues on straight after this (in the car) but I cant be bothered writing it right now…so see ya'll l8r…I'm off to see who has left me reviews…**


	6. Chapter 6: An Eventful Drive Home

Hi! Sorry it's been ages since I could get on the computer I've had no free time! Anyways…my saw spoof is coming along nicely: P ill see ya'll later! Here's chappie 6 (Please note that I have changed my pen name to Saint-ess Jimmy :D)

Chapter 6: Eventful Drive Home

Rachel drove the car back down the dark forest road. She watched Aidan. He stared out the window. Rachel felt his head.

"When did this start?" She asked. "Was it last night?"

Aidan's face looks a weird colour but he doesn't reply for a while.

"I don't remember…" He said at last.

The audience and Rachel spoke. "That's fricken original."

"I know you don't like me prying, but this is important, ok?" Rachel said.

"How important?" asked Aidan.

"Coz I really need to find out if I'm finally smarter than you…" Rachel said.

There was a pause.

"Was it your nightmare?" Asked Rachel.

"_This _is a nightmare…" Aidan muttered under his breath.

"I don't really remember, Rachel." He said.

"oooooh, sassy." The audience said. "He means business now, Cedric."

"I need you to try." Rachel said.

"_blondes…_" Aidan said sarcastically. "I need doesn't get!" He said.

"Blondes have more fun!" Rachel yelled.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones!"

"A pizza hut, a pizza hut, Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut!"

Rachel panted. Aidan stared at her, frowning.

"Hey!" She said, "It's not easy to think of decent insults and drive at the same time!"

Aidan just stared at her.

"Um…" Rachel thought. "Yo Mama…"

"You call _me _thick!" Aidan said.

"The orange doesn't fall very far from the tree!" Rachel shouted.

"wow." The audience said. "She got it wrong _and_ insulted herself…Guess you could call it 'killing two birds with one stone…' tee hee!"

"Anyway…" Rachel said. "On with my lines… You're sick alright and we need to know what started it…"

"Well like you said," Aidan pointed out. "The APPLE doesn't fall very far from the tree!"

"Aidan," Rachel said quietly, "Was _she_ in your nightmare?" (dun dun dun)

cue scary music.

"Don't say 'I don't remember…'" The audience whispered.

Aidan turned to look out the window, away from Rachel.

Pause.

"RACHEL!" Aidan screamed.

The audience screamed and jumped.

Rachel looked out the window to see a chicken crossing the road.

"Watch it you stupid piece of poultry!" Rachel yelled. She kept driving.

"Hey…" Said Aidan. "Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"I don't know." Said Rachel.

"Way to change the subject…" Said the audience.

"RACHEL!" Yelled Aidan. Once again, Rachel braked and a deer walked across the road. Rachel skidded and swerved to avoid it. It's like the one Aidan saw at the fair. The deer is right at Aidan's passenger window.

The deer stared at Aidan, who looks petrified.

Rachel tried to continue driving, but the deer kept jumping about. Just as they start driving again, the deer starts walking again.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Aidan shouted.

Rachel looked at him. His face is all yellowy coloured like he's really ill.

"Go!" Aidan yelled. "DRIVE! DRIVE!"

"I always thought you were afraid of bunnies…not deer…" Rachel said. "Can we keep him? Pleeeeeeeeeease?" Rachel pleaded.

"Don't stop the car!" Aidan yelled.

The deer looked in the windshield, now standing at the front of the car. It crossed the road. Rachel was in the middle of looking at Aidan, when suddenly the deer smashes through Rachel's window, missing her narrowly. Another comes from the woods and rams Aidan's window.

"Get DOWN!" Rachel yelled, pushing Aidan down. "That reminds me of a song…"

"NOW ISN'T THE BEST TIME RACHEL!" Aidan yelled.

The deer continued to ram the windows.

"If your getting down baby…I want it now baby…" 

"Rachel!" Aidan yelled.

"Ok, Ok…" Rachel said. "_Do a lil dance…make a lil love…get down tonight.."_

Rachel reached the pedal and pressed as hard as she could. She sent the 2 deer flying.

They both turn to see a third deer charging towards the front of the car. Rachel screams, but doesn't stop. The deer flies into the air and bounces off the front window, rolls over the car, smashing the back window, and falls onto the road.

"Rachel!" Yelled Aidan. "That's an endangered species!"

"Oh yep, that's gonna hurt in the morning…" The deer said.

Rachel swung the car around and panted over dramatically…well…maybe not this time…She looked out the front windshield.

"Don't stop…" She whispered at Aidan.

"I'm not one to gloat." Said Aidan. "But I told you so…"

About 50 million deer appear from the woods and surround the car, making noises. One sticks its head through Aidan's window and looks into his eyes. Its face reflected in them, and it suddenly snorted and ran off.

"Don't stop…" Aidan whispered.

"Yeah yeah." Rachel said. "We heard you the first time."

"FLOOR IT!" Aidan yelled.

Rachel slowly drove away. The car was watched driving away by the 5 million deer

Audience and people who haven't seen the real ring 2: 'Like that would actually happen!'


	7. Chapter 7: Ice Ice Baby

Hi! Soz I've not updated for ages lol and I've changed my pen name as you've all probably noticed. Thanks for the reviews and The One To Rule Them All – Im so flattered that you like my writing so much:) How old are you? I'm 14 :)

**Anyways, enjoy ch 7 peepo**

Chapter 7: Ice Ice Baby

Aidan lay in his bed; Rachel rammed a thermometer down his throat. It says Aidan's temperature is 5 degrees low.

"That's impossible…" Rachel muttered, frowning.

"Nothings impossible in the world of Hollywood!" The thermometer said happily.

"Don't you mean horror?" Asked Aidan. The thermometer stared blankly at him. So did Rachel.

"Right you must be sick. You're talking to a thermometer."

Aidan's fish tank is suddenly noticed. It's empty of water and the fish are dead.

"What's happening?" Aidan asked quietly and mysteriously.

0000

Rachel is on the phone to the hospital.

"My son is sick…" She said.

"What kind of sick?" The doctor asked.

"Well." Said Rachel. "In this _particular_ case it's a physical illness…"

"No…I mean…what does he _have_?" The doctor asked suspiciously.

"It's his temperature…it's 5 degrees low." Rachel said.

0000

Aidan lay in bed still, and pulled the covers up to his face.

The next day…

Rachel frantically flicked through a book titled 'The Health and Disease book.' She looks up hypothermia.

"Wow." She said when she read it. "That's a big word. Better ask Aidan how to pronounce his illness…hiy-poth-eermeea…"

The lights suddenly burst off.

Rachel looked at the phone. "Hello? Hello?" They had been cut off.

The same time…

Aidan is in his room sleeping. A dark figure's shadow crosses his face. He pulls the sheets over his head.

His curtains billowed in the wind from the open windows.

Same time…

Rachel unsuccessfully tries a light switch. She shouts upstairs.

"Aidan? Honey the power just went out! Are you okay up there?"

There is no reply.

Rachel climbed the stairs. When she gets to Aidan's room, she runs straight over to the open window to close it. She turns round and sees Samara scratching the wall.

"Oh hi Samara." She said. "SAMARA!"

She runs over to Aidan's bed (Rachel, not Samara.) and notices Aidan is not there. She turns back around and sees that it's Aidan that's scratching the wall, not Samara.

"Aidan?" She asked timidly. "What are you doing over there?"

"Making a sandwich…" Aidan replied with a mixture of sarcasm and pure evil.

"I'm not falling for it this time mister!" Rachel yelled. "Back in bed, now!"

"I saw something." Aidan said.

He looks at the scratch marks. They burn away into the wall. The burn keeps spreading up the wall and onto the ceiling. It's the Shelter Mountain Inn Tree.

"Get away from there!" Rachel shouted, grabbing Aidan.

The burn continues to spread.

"I saw it in my head…" Aidan mumbled.

"I thought you were afraid of bunnies and deer…" Rachel said. "Not the dark…"

That night…

Rachel's car pulled up outside the Daily Astorian news office. Rachel got out the car, taking Aidan with her, who is wrapped so tightly in a blanket he can barely breathe. They go inside.

"Funny place to take an ill kid…" The audience muttered. "And you think they woulda fixed the car…"

Some random woman approaches Rachel. "Oh miss Keller about my editorial…"

"Not now!" She yelled.

Rachel ushered Aidan into her office, and after they were both inside, she closed the door.

They're sitting in the dark, Rachel trying to keep Aidan warm.

"Listen, Aidan." She said in her most serious tone. "Last night I found a tape…it was one of hers."

"Oh good I love Lindsay Lohan's movies…which one?" He asked.

"Not _her_." Rachel said. "_her_… Like in Harry Potter with He Who Must Not Be Named…"

Aidan stared at her.

"Well I destroyed it so we never have to see it again…but if she knows that…it might make her wanna hurt us…"

"That was smart then." The audience said. "Way to help your kids nightmares!"

"Am I right?" Rachel asked. "Do you know something honey?"

"Well…I know a lot of things…" Aidan said. "A lot more than you…"

"Look!" Rachel said desperately. "If you know why she's here you have to tell me!"

Samara VO: "Geeze! All I was doing to your wall was marking my territory…Sorry for pinning the blame on ya, Aidan, like morphing you to where I was standing…But I'll give you a free copy of my tape if it'll shut you up!…Of course then I'll have to kill you…"

"Has she tried to hurt you, honey?" Asked Rachel.

Aidan looked into the dark corner of the office.

"She can hear us…" He whispered.

"That Samara is a right biatch…" Rachel sniggered. But her expression turned serious and scared when she saw Aidan's face.

"This wouldn't be an issue if you'd turned the light on!" The audience said.

"She hears everything…" Aidan whispered. "Except when we sleep…"

"O…k…" Rachel said. "Kinda creepy…How do you _know_ these things!"

"You will never know…" Aidan said.

"So she cant hear us when we sleep? What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"I believe that's what 'except when we sleep' means…We have to sleep…" Aidan said.

Knock knock.

Rachel is staring at Aidan.

!knock knock!

Max (who sounds a little peeved) speaks. "Rachel! Can I come in please?"

"Yeah…I'm just giving a therapy session to my son." Rachel said.

"Doh!" Aidan thought.

"What happened to your car?" Max asked. "Apparently it's wrecked."

"Duh!" Aidan said sarcastically. "Do you _have _eyes?"

Max still manages a cheesy grin.

"Um…Yes…" He said.

"Working ones?"

"That's enough, Aidan." Rachel said.

"That's okay…I'm finished anyway." He said, imitating Max's cheesy grin.

"You guys okay?" Max asked, looking nervously at the seemingly dying Aidan.

"Fine." Rachel said.

"No one's hurt?" He asked.

"I believe that's what 'we're okay.' Means." Rachel said. "I learned that from Aidan."

Max bends down to look at Aidan.

"Aidan, right?" He asked.

"You're a regular Einstein, sonny Jim…" Aidan said.

"Hi." Max continued. "I'm Max." He held out his hand to shake. Aidan stared at him.

"You're not as sexy as Jack from Lost…" Aidan said.

He withdraws into Rachel.

"Is he alright?" Max asked, looking at Aidan.

"He's sick…" Rachel said.

"I mean is he alright upstairs?" Max said. "I suppose that could mean sick…how sick?"

Rachel stood up and walked over to Max.

"Max…I need your help." She said.


	8. Chapter 8: Summits up

Hulooo…im so bored out my noggin that im flickin my nail polish off bit by bit…so im surrounded by little black flakes and my fingers hurt…but im goin to see Harry potter tonight:D enjoy chappie 8…(very long chappie!)

Chapter 8: Summits up…

Max's car drove up his street and up his drive way. He carried Aidan in his arms up to the front door.

"I'm gonna bite you…" Aidan muttered.

Inside the house…

Max carried Aidan upstairs, Rachel following. It's still dark as the nitwits have, yet again, not turned on the lights.

"I'm really gonna bite you…" Aidan said

Max lay Aidan on a bed. Max has a surprisingly big house.

"I'll get summore blankets…" Max said.

He proceeds.

"Shouldn't he be in a hospital?" Max realised.

"Well he was, but he escaped." Rachel said.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"Maybe you should dye your hair to match your personality." Aidan said sarcastically.

"Bath?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I love this game!" Max yelled. "Um…Toilet!"

"Nooooo….The bath?" Rachel said.

"Oh yeah, I just started it…Go me!" He said.

Max leaves to tend to the bath.

Rachel frantically stroked Aidan's head.

"I'm gonna go home and get some other things." Rachel said. "Like your camera…some cookies…"

"Okay dokey." Aidan said.

"Then we'll leave here and never come back, okay?"

"Max's house or where we live in general?" Aidan asked.

"I don't like multiple answer choices! They give me headaches!" Rachel said. "But wait…To leave the area we need to leave Max's house…That answer your question? God I'm smart…"

"Good." Aidan said. "I don't like Max and his house smells of pee."

Inda bathroom…

Max ran his fingers under the water.

"Is it warned up?" Rachel asked.

"Hot enough to boil a jack rabbit from his burrow, ya'll!" Max shouted.

Everyone on planet earth: Huh!

"That outta cure his hyposermisia…Get in Aidan!"

"No…" Aidan said.

"Why?" Asked Rachel

"I…erm…No!"

Rachel left him to get into the bath and walked towards the doorway with Max.

"I need to go home and pick up some things…medicine…stuff…" Rachel said.

"Afedrine?" Max asked.

"Erm…"

"Fendermine?"

"Um…"

"Caffiene?"

"Er…"

"Cannabis?"

"That might be it…You think you could…" Rachel said

"Watch Aidan? Of course!" _cheesy grin_

"I was gonna say make the bath slightly colder, but okay! Just…not when he's nakey coz that's just creepy…"

"Okay!" Max said.

They both turn around, and Aidan is still not in the bath. Rachel goes up to him.

"Come on…Go ahead and get in…"

"I…um…" _petrified silence_

"I always thought you were afraid of bunnies, deer and the dark…Not water…"

Rachel took Aidan's blanket off to reveal his poor wee skeletal torso. She tries to forcibly put him in the bath.

"I don't wanna Rachel!" He yelled.

He finally goes in and sits down, but is gripping the edge of the bath so tightly his knuckles go white. He looks around really nervously as Rachel swishes the water around him.

"Just relax…" Rachel said.

But Aidan looks constipated.

She gives Aidan a look and walks away.

Aidan nervously watches the water, and it gets louder, until it sounds like fricken waterfall. We zoom down the stream of tap water, which turns into _the well_…

Rachel at the house…

Rachel pulls up outside in Max's car and gets out. When in Aidan's room, she looks at the tree burned into the walls.

She starts grabbing loads of Aidans stuff. She finds Aidan's camera and looks at the screen. Rachel turns the camera on and sees the photo of the gypos at the fair.

"Uh!" She yelled "He saw _real_ gypos?"

(next picture)

(a scary carny dude)

(the next one is Aidan in the bathroom)

"_Yooooou're sooooo vain…"_

(next pic)

The next one is the same, but there's a fuzzy Samara in the background. Cue scary music.

The next one is the same again, only she's closer and clearer. In the next pic, Samara is right behind Aidan, half blended with him.

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

"He didn't tell me they were going back out!" She said

Max's house…

Max comes up the stairs. He walks past a mirror, and stops to look in it at the dashing man in front of him.

"Oh snap!" He shouted. "Hey sexy…" (Cheesy grin to himself)

Max continued walking, and went into his room. He comes out ten minutes later with the phone. He talks about Aidan and Rachel to the person. (The gossip bitch!)

"Yeah…It's the son…K for Kellar. Yeah. Just wanna check if he has mental history."

In the background the door of the bathroom slams shut. Max turns around.

"Fred?" Max said to the phone. "Fred yeah I'm gonna have to call you back…no its not that…yeah…no some little demonic child has locked himself in my bathroom…. happen to you and the missus? Bummer…Bye!"

Max walks over and chaps on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" He asked.

There is no answer, so Max knocks again.

"Aidan can you…uh…damn what's that thing again…oh yeh…um…open the door!"

There is still no answer.

"Oh nooooooo!" The audience said, fearing for little Aidan's welfare…

"No fear audience, Max is here!" He yelled, posing like superman. (no, that doesn't mean he had the underwear on top of his jeans) "Aidan! Can you hear me!"

Water starts running out from under the door. Max notices.

"OH NOOOOOOOO!" The audience once again screamed.

0000

Rachel pulled up outside Max's house, and ran up to the front door, arms full of junk.

0000

Max banged on the bathroom door.

"Aidan!" He shouted. "Unlock the door! Open the door right now!"

"I want doesn't get!" Aidan shouted.

Rachel came to the top of the stairs and saw Max, and all the water spewing out from under the door.

"I…" Max stuttered when he saw her. "It was open a second ago!"

"If my kid drowns then I'm sorry but I'll have to un-fancy you…"

"You fancy me?" Max asked.

"_Oh greeeeeaaaaat…" _Aidan's voiceover said. "Two blonde-in-the-brains…yep…I'm dead."

"Oh my god, Aidan!" Rachel yelled, looking around the ceiling. "Why are you a voice over…are you dead!"

There's no reply.

"I'll go get something to break the door with…break my antique 16th century pine door with…" Max grumbled.

"Oh good!" Rachel said. "It'll break easy being that old!" She banged harder on the door.

"You totally missed the point…" The audience thought.

Max runs off, with a low mutter of 'I'll give you some alone time with your already dead son…'

"Aidan!" Rachel shouted. "Tell me why you were a VO this instant or I'll…kill you!"

"I paid the director extra so you could hear me better!" Aidan's VO said.

"Oh. Ok." Rachel said. "NOW OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!"

Rachel bends down to look through the keyhole, but water shoots out and hits her in the eye. More streams out and more spews from under the door. It starts to spill from the top of the door too.

Rachel used her body at this point to push against the door.

"Oops…This jacket isn't water proof…" Rachel said. She continued to shove against the door.

"I tell you Aidan if my jacket and Max's brains (eh hem…) are wasted on you and your dead already, Iris from the office can take you…you'll be her son! Coz I don't need social services again!"

"Iris!" Aidan's VO yelled. "The crazy one with the pishy house and millions of cats who writes her editorials on the best meat to put in chicken pie? AAAAAHHHH!"

The door swung open and Rachel stared in shock. All the water from the bath and streaming taps is flooding up to the ceiling, and staying up there. It's about two metres thick.

"Oh. My. God." Rachel said in shock. "Neat party trick! Are you available for me and Max's future wedding!"

She runs up to Aidan, and chooses the perfect time to have a blonde mo, slipping on the wet floor and cracking her head.

"Hey! I thought all the water was on the ceiling!"

Aidan is crouched in the bath with Samara's arms grasping his shoulders.

"You're too young to be doing that!" Rachel yelled, shaking him. "Aidan! Look at me!"

Aidan's eyes shoot open. They're Samara's eyes.

Audience and Rachel: "Holy SHIT!"

Rachel lets go of him and his eyes turn back to normal – or what Aidan's eyes are usually like – we all know that's not normal.

Rachel grabbed Aidan and stared at him for ages. Suddenly all the water from the ceiling falls down and Rachel is swept to the floor. She gets up totally drenched and spluttering. She pulls herself up to the bath. Looking in, she reaches in and pulls out…Samara!

"Mommy!" Samara yelled in her raspy voice.

Rachel looks shocked and pushes Samara back under water.

Max comes racing up the stairs and into the room.

"If she weren't hot I'd make her pay for all the mess she's made…" He said.

"It took him a while to fetch something to break the door with…About ten minutes? Mebbe he got lost…" The audience said.

"Well!" said Max "I was going to wreck my extremely expensive beech door, which is worth more than Aidan, so I wasn't going to use something expensive to break it with! I mean first there was the silver candlestick…"

"A minute ago the door was oak…" The audience said.

"Same to you dudes!" Max yelled. "Oh wait…She's drowning a little girl!"

Max runs into the bathroom to save the little girl Rachel is drowning, but sees it's actually Aidan! Shock horror!

"Oh…it's just Aidan…That's okay then…the world has one too many psychos…"

"MAX!" the audience yelled.

"Oh…um….what I meant was….Never fear when Max is here!" He shouted, doing the slightly disturbing superman thing again. "Rachel no!" He yelled, running over to her.

"Rachel NO!" The audience yelled.

"Oh!" She shouted, finally noticing. She pulled Aidan out of the water.

_Cough…choke…splutter…gasp… _Said Aidan.

She pulled Aidan into a hug.

"Eh…Happy birthday!" She said, confused.

Max looks disgusted at the hug or the fact that she tried to drown her child.

Rachel starts smothering Aidan (surprisingly not in the attempted murder type way) and stroking the sides of his face with her hands.

Aidan is still spluttering for dear life.

"It wasn't him! It wasn't him!" Rachel shouted. "I…was just trying to help…"

"She couldn't have picked a worse time to say that…" The audience whispered.

She pulled Aidan out of the bath and wrapped him up.

"Why are you doing this to me!" Aidan asked frantically.

"I'm here now, baby!" Rachel said.

"OH JOY!" Aidan yelled. "Why is she doing this to me!" He asked loudly, turning to Max coz Rachel doesn't give him an answer.

"It's okay Aidan…we'll get you to hospital." Max said.

"NO! They can't do anything!" Rachel screamed.

"You said you needed my help," Max said. "So I'm getting him to a hospital Rachel."

Max led Aidan out.

"Great." Rachel said. "We're fighting before we even go out…about a kid…which we don't even have yet…Wait…He's my kid!"

Sorry but I warned you it was a long chappie! Hope I'll be able to update quicker next chappie )


	9. Chapter 9: Max Knows The Truth

**Enjoy chappie 9! **

Chapter 9: Max knows the truth…

It's the next day, and Rachel is talking to a doctor about Aidan while he lays in a bed with wires and choobs coming out of him. And he's rigged up to machines.

"So…He wasn't outside over night?" The doctor asked.

"No." Rachel said, chewing her nails nervously.

"So…were you sober when you tried to kill him?"

"Yes! I don't drink! WAIT! NO!" Rachel jumped. "I didn't try to kill him!"

"Miss Keller, trying to kill a child is severely frowned upon in this day and age…even if it means just leaving him outside for a while…"

"Are you sure you didn't spike his milk?" The doc asked suspiciously.

"Yes! He doesn't drink milk!" Rachel said, twitching. "I spiked his _coffee_!"

The doctor looked at him and scribbled on her clipboard.

"No!" Rachel yelled.

"You are paedophiling the court of justice!" the doc yelled.

Rachel jumped a mile. "He was…at home with me…"

"The body doesn't develop severe hypothermia overnight." The doctor said. "But whatever the cause…he's fighting it…seems to be stabilising…"

"That's…um…good, right?" Rachel asked, watching her words.

"Um…. I'm not really sure I only passed medical school for sleeping with four of my professors…and bribing one with cookies…"

Rachel frowned.

"…Anyway, has he been on any of your crazy pills?" The doctor asked.

"No." Rachel said. "What kind of mother do you think I am? I keep them securely locked away in my sock drawer. So he's still sleeping now?" She asked.

"Yes." The doctor said.

Aidan's eyelids flicker.

"He's having some kind of dream…" The doctor said.

0000

Rachel sat in the empty hospital restaurant. Max comes in and starts making tea.

"What's the story, Rachel?" He asked.

"The hobbit." She said. She closed her book.

"So what's the story, Rachel?" Asked Max.

"His temperature stabilised." She said.

"Wow." Max said. "Impressive words, but my brain hurts."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"I heard about you and Aidan." Max said. "I know it's a stressful time. Maybe you should tell me."

"Or maybe I shouldn't." Rachel said. "All I ever tried to do for him was the right thing…"

"I understand." Max said. "Even if that was murder…"

"It only ever made things worse…" Rachel said.

"Murder usually does make things worse…" Max said. "So it wasn't the right thing was it?"

Rachel turned Aidan's camera towards Max.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"It's Aidan, but with a girl there…" He said, studying the photo.

"Why is she there?" She asked.

"Aidan's a reasonably attractive fellow…"

"Why is she in all of them?" Rachel asked.

Max scanned the rest.

"Her name's Samara." Rachel said.

"Ma-hu-ah?"

"Samara." Rachel said. "She was murdered by her mother – left to die at the bottom of a well."

"That would be a great idea for a movie…" He said.

"She didn't die…" Rachel said. "At least not her ghost. I kept it alive for Aidan…I let it out…it spread…"

"What?" Max asked.

"I know it sounds completely crazy, but she's here now…she's found us. I thought she wanted to hurt Aidan…"

"Well that's not so bad…" Max said.

"…But it's more than that…" Rachel said. "She wants to be him…and she wants to live for real this time…"

"Now _this_ is more like the scary movie I bought tickets for!" The audience yelled.

Rachel started to cry.

"Eh hem…" Aidan's VO said. (In best 'mock Rachel' voice) "How do you _know_ all this! It's creepy!"

"You tell me who can help me? Who!" Rachel yelled at Max.

"Rachel…I'm sure there's a rational explanation…" Max said.

"You take his picture and tell me why she's in it." Rachel said, pushing the camera towards Max.

"Rachel…." He said.

"You take his picture!" Rachel shouted.

"So _this_ is an intelligent blonde conversation?" Aidan's VO said.

"And that's proof of what, Rachel? That there's a…ghost inside him!" Max demanded.

Intelligent people in audience: "Damn…why didn't we see that before Rachel told us…"

"No." Rachel said. "The proof is what will happen…"

(The people who have seen the ring 2 are starting to notice something very sinister about that last sentence…)

Rachel gets up out her chair and leaves, Max sitting looking at Aidan's camera.

Remember this chappie for what happens in the next one…I cant blend the two or the chapter will be MAJOR long (I just know I hate reading chappies that go on for hours) okay I don't hate reading them but it gets tiring. So….I feel like shit today :( so I missed my music lesson and my school fair. :( reviews might cheer me up :)


	10. Chapter 10: Inda Hospital

Chapter 10: Inda Hospital

"Aidan?" Rachel asked.

Aidan is still sleeping in his hospital bed.

"You said Samara can't hear us when we sleep…you're sleeping now…Tell me how to stop her…"

"Yeah, like, I'm not in a coma…and if I am sleeping how can I talk to you?"Aidan asked, without opening his eyes or sitting up.

"Just tell me how to help you." Rachel pleaded

"Helping _me_ changes everything!" Aidan said.

"I'll do anything I swear…" Rachel said.

"Like _drown _me?" Aidan demanded.

"Okay…you do have a point there…" Rachel said.

She kisses Aidan's head.

"Remember when you said you'd come into my dream with me?" He asked.

Rachel frowned.

"Well…I've been meaning to talk about that…"

He suddenly grabbed her arm and she started seeing Aidan's dream in her head.

The well, the stone going over the well, a fountain, a ring of people holding hands, a sewn flower pattern, a suitcase, a picture of the virgin Mary and Jesus. A piece of paper that sayd 'for Samara' on it, Anna Morgan turning on the hill, the Shelter Mountain Inn tree, The drip coming out the bathroom tap, Samara getting the bag over her head and a quick flash of a baby and then a dinosaur head.

Rachel looks terrified.

Anna throwing herself off the cliff, down into the water, the stone moving over the well again.

Aidan relaxes his grip.

"Phew!" He said. "That was a lot to flash at you in one minute."

"God you are Samara…putting images in my head…Aidan? Aidan?"

"Miss Keller?" A voice asked from behind.

Rachel spun around to see a woman doctor in a posh white lab coat and clipboard watching her.

"I'm doctor Tadpole at the psych ward child services. I was hoping to speak to Aidan when he wakes up…Everything alright in here?"

Her concerned face is a tell tale sign that she feels everything is not alright.

"Ya! S'fine thanks." Rachel said.

"I was hoping to speak with you, too…Rachel isn't it?"

Rachel nodded.

"About his…situation…" Dr T said.

"I'm sorry, what kind of doctor did you say you were again?" Rachel asked.

"Well I was an amphibian technician but I switched majors…now I'm a plain old psychiatrist"

"That's like…mental stuff, right?" Rachel asked.

"Right." Dr T said.

"Oh yeah! Snaps for Rachel!"

"I spoke with a doctor…Coji in Seattle…He was Aidan's doctor?" Dr Tadpole asked.

"He was?" Rachel said, confused. "I always thought his name was Dr Smith…"

Dr Tadpole stared at Rachel.

"Look…If we could maybe talk later?" Rachel asked. "I need to see what's harming my psychotic son…"

Dr Tadpole looked at her records.

"Right…Dr Coji said you dealt with some PPD when Aidan was born? Post Partum Depression?"

"Or Pishy Probing Doctor…" Rachel hissed. "Anyways that was only in the first movie...I like him now…"

"A lot of frogs, when they have babies, eat their young. Like you, they have problems adapting to the stresses of motherhood…" Doctor Tadpole said.

"I'm not planning on eating Aidan…what does this have to do with what's going on with my son?" Said Rachel.

"Have you been under stress?" Doctor T asked.

"I'M NOT GOING TO EAT AIDAN!" Rachel yelled.

Rachel sat in a chair and began humming.

"What in toads name are you doing?" Dr T asked.

"Blocking out your Jedi mind tricks…" Rachel said.

"Have you ever felt unable to expeirience love for Aidan?" Dr T asked.

"Well there…NO!" Rachel yelled.

"Have you ever hurt him?"

"Not much of a psycho expert are you?" Rachel asked, frowning. "You're meant to _disguise_ the question…"

Dr T looked at Rachel.

"What am I thinking now?…Okay, okay…now?" Rachel asked.

"However unintentionally, have you ever, left him alone? Abandoned him? Forced him to watch a disturbing video tape of images that could and probably would have killed him?" Dr Tadpole asked.

Deep breath from Dr T.

"I'd like to be with my frog…I mean, son, now please…if you don't mind."

"Oh!" Dr T yelled. "Let's press the big red button!"

Presses it 20000000000 times.

"How fun it that? Can I have a go?" Rachel asked her.

Suddenly Dr Tadpole is very serious again.

"I can't let you stay with Aidan anymore." She said.

"I'm his mother!" Rachel shouted.

"There are bruises on his body, Miss Keller…he was hypothermic and very near death."

"That's not because of me!" Rachel yelled.

"You must leave now." She said to Rachel.

2 big burly bodyguards appear. She bent down and whispered in Aidan's ear.

"You can't have him, Samara. You're going back to where you came from."

She kisses Aidan's head.

"Yep…That's right Samara…You're tadpole food…"

Hey! Just so you know, watch the part of the movie and listen. It does sound like she says Dr Tadpole at the start, so I just went with it. Lol.


	11. Chapter 11: Dr T Croaks

Hey! I'm so tired and bored and don't really know what to write. So…um…please review! Ive not had any reviews in a while…

Chapter 11: Dr T croaks

Adoption centre…

Rachel is talking to a woman about Samara.

"I only want to know her history before the Morgan's adopted her…"

"I'm sorry but the privacy rules still apply." The receptionist said.

"Was she really adopted? Can you tell me that much?" Rachel asked.

"There used to be a rumour going round that she was raised by wild pigs…" The receptionist whispered.

"O…k…" Rachel said.

"Samara Morgan was adopted, yes." She said.

"But you won't tell me from whom?" Rachel asked.

"I'd lose my job if I did." The receptionist said.

"So?" Rachel asked. "You look like you'd make a great janitor! Look…my son has a condition…this girl had the same one…If I knew what caused that, I could save his life."

"All I can say is that you should speak to the Morgans." The woman said.

"They're dead. They both killed themselves." Rachel informed her.

"How do you _know_ that?" The receptionist asked. "Kinda creepy…"

"Ha ha…" Aidan's VO laughed.

Driving to the House

Rachel drives across the bridge to Moesko Island. She gets out the car and walks up to the house. We see the post box – 'Morgans – Morgan Ranch Horse Farm. Trespassers will be shot. Survivors will be shot again.' Written on the letterbox, but all faded.

There's a balloon pointlessly tied to a tree. Rachel continues towards the house until she's at the doorstep. She's about to try the handle and it bursts open.

A salesman is standing with loads of balloons.

"Woah! Look out! Early bird!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Rachel asked.

"I'm Steven Stevens." The man said.

She shook his hand.

"I put 12.30 on the fliers. did you break in?" Stevens asked.

"S'pose so…" Said Rachel.

"Oh who cares…come on in!"

They both go inside.

"Make me an offer over asking and it's yours!" Stevens said.

"A little colour would turn the place upside down…" Rachel said, looking about.

"I believe the word your looking for is 'around' not 'upside down'" Stevens said. "Blondes…"

"Greys…" Rachel said.

"It's got a wonderful history." Stevens started. "Working horse ranch, and there's a cute little tree house thing in the main barn…and this gorge lil well…"

"Did the previous owners leave anything behind?" asked Rachel.

"Yeah. Some junk in the basement…wanna see?" Stevens asked.

"Okay dokey." Rachel said. She followed him downstairs.

Rachel saw a bleached patch on the wall where Anna's mirror once stood.

"Did you hear what happened to them? The previous owners?" Rachel asked.

"I believe they bought a condo in Phoenix, but some say they were eaten by fruit bats. Others say they killed themselves some twats believe in my personal favourite, that they watched a 'killer video' tape." Stevens said.

Rachel went down to the basement, her foot clumping on each step. Her foot went through one.

"Whoops." Rachel said. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten all the 'jambes de grenouilles' Dr Tadpole gave me…wonder what that means anyway…"

Rachel finds the mirror on the floor, and continues to snoop until she finds loads of deer antlers. She then touches a merry-go-round ornament that goes on to play a nice but sinister tune (makes no sense I know.)

Rachel then noticed the suitcase from Aidan's dream. She opens it, and sees some junk, including a picture of Mary and Jesus, and inside it says 'to Samara.' She finds the pic of people holding hands, and other bizarre pictures. A lightbulb suddenly pops off but Rachel doesn't notice.

Another bulb pops off. Anna has stuck a picture of a mother holding a baby and circled it a million times. There's also an article about a daughter found in a bathtub.

Rachel focused on the picture of the mother and baby.

"Her mother…" Rachel whispered.

The last lightbulb popped off, and Rachel notices this time.

Hospital…

Aidan opens his eyes and looks around.

Morgan House

Rachel takes the book and goes back to the hospital.

Hospital

There are at least 3 docs in Aidan's room, Dr Tadpole included. 2 leave. Dr Tadpole sits down in front of Aidan's bed on a chair. He's sitting bolt upright watching her.

"It's Samara!" The audience yelled.

"Aidan, I'm doctor Tadpole. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Aidan looks like he's thinking up an answer to this question, but he doesn't answer.

"I'd like to help you. Can you tell me how you're feeling?" Dr T asked.

"Where's my mommy?" Aidan asked in a sinister voice…oh wait…that's his real voice.

"Wow…" The audience said. "Even though it's Samara calling Rachel Mom it sounds weird to hear Aidan say it."

"She'll be here soon…she's on her way…" Dr T lied.

Aidan's face is a grey-ish colour, and he's back to his original movie skeletal and sunken in eyes look.

"I want mommy." He said.

"Yeah so?" Dr T asked. "Your mommy wants to beat you…I mean, be with you to…"

"So where is she?" Aidan asked.

"Wow…you sure are your mother's son…" Dr T said, holding her head.

There was a pause.

"She went home. She didn't think you were going to wake up so soon, Sparky!" Dr T said.

"I wanna go home, too." Aidan said.

"Well you will." Dr Tadpole said. "We just have to go to…"

She touched Aidan's head, and with a weak smile, said, "You're freezing."

Aidan looks straight at her. The poor old toad (arf arf) has no idea that she's in the presence of pure evil.

"I wanna go home to mommy." Aidan said in a final sounding voice.

Dr T swiftly let go of Aidan's arm.

"Well we need to chat about _her…_Can you tell me about mommy a little bit?"

"Are you using a bitchy tone about my mommy? Coz if you are, I'll unleash my wrath on you…" Aidan said in a soft, quiet, creepy voice.

"Just like a poison arrow frog unleashes its sticky tongue on its prey. Has mommy ever unleashed any anger on you?" She asked.

"My mommy loves me." Aidan said. "She went looking for me. Tried to find me."

"You just keep telling yourself that. Actually you look like a frog yourself…your eyes…"

"I mean she loves me." _In the voice_

"I don't understand." Dr T said.

"Can I go home yet?" Asked Aidan again.

"No. Not yet." Dr T said.

"Can I go home?" He asked in the voice.

"No. Sorry." Dr T said.

She tried to force a smile.

Aidan focuses on her.

"Then I have to show you something."

"Is it a nice something?" Dr Tadpole asked.

"Could say that…"Aidan said.

Aidan focuses on the floor. Look of deep constipation…I mean…. concentration on his face. The smile drops from Dr Tadpole's face. She takes a huge syringe from the cabinet next to her and holds it aloft. She sucked air up into it and forces it into her neck. She has an eerie smile on her face. Once limp and lifeless, Dr T drops the syringe.

"It won't stop." Aidan whispered.

"Ribbet." Dr T said.

Aidan got out of his bed and left the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12:Rachel, a Nun and a flashback

**Hi! Sorry I've not updated for ages! I've had no time! Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 12: Rachel, the nun and a flashback

Rachel is at _another _psychiatric hospital. A nun woman hands her a book.

"Her name was Evelyn." The nun said.

There's a picture.

"She came to us 8 months pregnant." The nun said.

"Did she have her baby here?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." The nun said. "Outside on the garbage heap."

"And you arranged for the adoption?" Rachel asked.

"Yep." She said to Rachel.

"Father?" Rachel asked.

"There was none."

"A NUN!" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"NO!" The nun yelled. "There was NONE!"

"I think someone needs a little chat about the birds and the bees…" Rachel said. "Not my fault anyway!" she yelled. "I don't have bloody subtitles!"

"Half the mothers that come to us say that." The nun said.

"What do the other half say?" Rachel asked.

"That the father is either a martian or a ghost."

"So what does she think got her pregnant?" Rachel said, frowning.

The start walking down a corridor to see Evelyn.

"Evelyn wasn't well. She had troubles…" The nun said.

"…_like a bridge over troubled water…_" Rachel sang.

"She had hallucinations." The nun whispered. "And visions. Believed that something had come for her baby from the waters of the world beyond this one…"

"I'm sorry did you say water?" Asked Rachel.

"No…" The nun said. "I said tomato soup…course I said water!"

"That's okay then…It can't get her if it lives in water…" She sighed.

"As you can imagine she had severe PPD. She blamed her troubles on her baby." The nun said.

"I can relate to _that_…" Rachel said. "Then again she was pregnant with the most evil thing in all horror movie history so yeah, I guess she wins…"

"…So she tried to kill her it. All babies are a challenge…"

We get a flashback of when Samara was a baby.

"But Samara…she never cried. Never. Except when we tried to bathe her. Then she screamed like Chucky Cheeses had closed forever…"

"What is it with this kid and _water_?" Rachel asked. "So that's why she smells so bad! Here's me thinking she was mouldy…"

The nun and Rachel look out the window. Rachel sees the fountain she saw when Aidan touched her arm. We get another flashback.

0000

Evelyn is walking towards the fountain with baby Samara. (dun dun dun!)

"Evelyn NO!" A random nun yelled.

They rush to take Samara away from Evelyn, who screams and cries hysterically. (Evelyn not Samara)

0000

"She tried to drown the baby." The nun said to Rachel.

"No shit." Rachel muttered.

"Was that for the idiots among us who didn't just get that vision or who have just come back from the toilet?" The audience asked sarcastically.

"Huh?" The idiots said.

"Samara was taken from her and Evelyn was institutionalised. And all those pictures she's been collecting finally made sense."

"Did she say why she did it?" Rachel asked.

"She said she had to kill it to save it." The nun said sadly.

"Riiiiiiite….." Rachel said.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review! I'm away for a cup of coffee… 


	13. Chapter 13: A Friendly Visit

Hope you enjoy this chappie! I've not had time to update in ages but im working on it ) plz R&R

Chapter 13: A Friendly Visit

Aidan is wandering through the city after escaping from the hospital and killing Dr Tadpole. It reminds me of 28 days later actually…

0000

Rachel walks into _another _psychiatric hospital.

"I'm here to see a patient. Her name is Evelyn nolastname."

"Evelyn?" The man asked in disbelief.

"That's wotta said, beotch." Rachel said.

"One does not simply…"

"…Walk into Mordor…" Rachel whispered. Tee hee…

"Damn where was I?" The man frowned. "Oh Yeah."

"Evelyn's expecting you."

"Wonder if she's an old pal of Aidan's…" Rachel asked.

0000

The man and Rachel walk down the corridor that's like the shining style to Evelyn's room.

"Every few years someone comes looking for Evelyn." He started. "She's like a fricken patron Saint or something."

"Patron saint of Pancake Day?" Rachel asked.

"Um…Gotta problem with a kid, dontcha?" The man asked.

"I've _always_ had problems with my kid…" Rachel said.

"No…In particular…Other problems…" He said.

"Ah yes." She said.

They hear Evelyn singing a song in her room. It's the song from the merry go round ornament.

"I know that song." Rachel whispered.

"They all do." The man sighed.

"Your freaky…" Rachel said.

They entered the room.

"Hey Evelyn." He said. "You were right as rain. You got a visitor today."

The louder than supposed to be sound of paper cutting filled the room. And the soft humming of Evelyn's voice. Rachel walks up to the chair Evelyn is sitting in. Evelyn continues to cut and hum, with her back to us, the man left the room.

"My name is Rachel, but you probably don't wanna know that." She said.

"It's 'You probably already know that' you fritter face!" Evelyn hissed.

There was a pause.

"Some days I sorta feel it." Evelyn muttered in a timid voice.

In a large and extremely booming voice, Rachel shouted. "SOME TIMES I FEEL I GOT TO (BOOM BOOM) GET AWAY I GOT TO…"

"Idiot…" Evelyn whispered.

Even louder… "DON'T WANNA BE AN AMERICAN IDIOT…"

"Shut up!" Evelyn shouted. "Jesus…"

"I'M THE SON OF RAGE AND LOVE, THE JESUS OF SUBURBIA!"

"Anyway…Is this about your child?" Asked Evelyn timidly.

"No." Rachel said. "It's about yours."

Evelyn says something that is hard to make out, but sounds like 'They don't train me y'know.'

She says it again. It turns out to be…

"The dead don't dream."

Rachel frowns and walks closer to Evelyn.

"Look. Something has happened to my son." She said.

Evelyn cuts Rachel off by whispering something.

Rachel continued. "And it's to do with your daughter." She said.

"The dead never sleep." Evelyn nervously whispered.

"I've never seen that movie but don't change the subject!"" Rachel said.

"They sit back and watch, but they never sleep."

She shoots Rachel a look.

Evelyn gets up and bustles around, and Rachel tries to touch her arm, but she freaks out.

"Sorry but I just don't have a lot of time." Rachel said frustratedly. "Please tell me why you tried to kill your child!"

"Why?" Evelyn asked.

She has a scary skeletal face and wild green eyes. Also she has hundreds of mad black bushy hair.

"Because my baby told me to." Evelyn said.

"Riiiiite…" Rachel said. "Are you sure you've never dyed your hair?"

"Just like yours will tell you to." Evelyn said again. "And you have to do it! You have to send it back!"

Rachel looks scared and confused.

"What?" She asked. "I think you need to be set straight about the whole 'stork dropped her off on the doorstep' thing…you can't return them like a broken kettle…they don't exactly come with a receipt…"

Evelyn looks nervously around and moves closer to Rachel.

"They stopped me." Evelyn whispered. "Don't let them stop you."

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Listen to the voices!" She whispered.

"Eve, I hear a lot of voices…what are you talking about?" Rachel yelled.

"We did it." Evelyn whispered, and then started shouting. "You! You did it!"

"What did I do!" Rachel screamed.

Evelyn is about to speak when a guard comes in and interrupts.

"That's enough, Evelyn." He said.

"I love my son." Rachel whispered.

The guard touched Evelyn's arm, who jumped.

"I'm sorry mam, that's enough for today." The guard said, talking to Rachel.

Rachel glared at him.

"What did I do?" She whispered to Evelyn.

Evelyn stared deeply into Rachel's eyes, and we notice at this point that she has a very turned up nose…

"You let the dead get in." She whispered.

"ooooh so _this_ movie has a famous line, too?" The audience said.

The guard escorted Rachel to the door. Her and Evelyn make weird faces as she goes. Scary music starts for some reason.

"What should I do?" Rachel asked.

"Be a good mother!" Evelyn yelled after her.

Rachel thinks.

"You just told me to kill the fricken nut ball!"

She left. As soon as the door closed, Evelyn goes back to her paper cutting and humming.

**Soz it was kinda a long chappie! Um…. hope you review and um…see ya later **

**Saint-ess Jimmy xxx**


	14. Chapter 14: Max Definately Knows

Chapter 14: Max Definitely Knows

Aidan sits on the couch, smiling to himself.

Outside Max's car pulls up. He gets out and goes up to the house.

He sees Aidan channel flicking and goes in to the house, saying Aidan's name a couple of times.

"Aidan." He said, walking into the living room.

Oddly enough, the TV is on static.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Max asked.

"Dr T didn't know shit." Aidan said calmly.

"Okay, so I saw you channel flicking…isn't there anything better to watch than the static channel?" Said Max.

"I'm here waiting for my mommy." Aidan said.

"Oh. Random change subject." Max said.

"He really can't take a clue can he?" The audience said.

"Are you sure you've never dyed your hair?" Aidan asked.

"Noooo…." Max said. "And the TV needs to be on channel 3…"

Max changed the channel and Mr Bean appeared on the screen. Max starts doing some WELL dodgy Mr Bean style dancing. Aidan glares at him.

"Just for that, I'm going to kill you." Aidan said.

"Yeah, right, funny!" Max said.

Max takes a seat, removes his jacket, and watches Aidan.

"Your mom loves you, you know." Max randomly said to Aidan. "She loves you a lot."

Aidan nods with a smile on his face. It looks like he has a white face, bright red lippy and pale pink blusher on.

"Your only telling me that to convince yourself that she _didn't _want to murder me." Aidan said.

"Damn, your good." Max said. "You ever feel like she treats you like someone else, you'd tell someone, right?" Max asked.

Aidan raised his voice

"I'm not somebody else! I'm Aidan! Not Samara!"

Max starts nervous stuttering of 'I know, I know,'

"We don't need you, or that doctor, or anyone else."

"Ouch…" Max said.

"Ok?"

"Ok." Max said.

There's an awkward silence

Max raises Aidan's camera to take a picture of him. (like Rachel told him to)

Aidan looks around at him sharply.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was…gonna take your picture." Max said.

"NO." Aidan stated firmly.

"Ooooooh, sassy." The audience hissed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Max asked. (cheesy grin)

"I'll tell you what's wrong if you promise not to take it." Aidan said.

"God, man, get a clue!" The audience yelled.

"Ok, so what's the story?" Max asked, facing the camera towards Aidan.

The camera is sitting on the unit facing Aidan, the timer on it blinking.

Aidan looks at it and then at Max.

"Does Max think Aidan's thick?" The audience asked.

"I never did kill you for that dancing, did I?" Aidan asked.

0000

Rachel gets out the car and goes up to her house. She walks about the rooms.

"Hello?" She asked.

All the lights are off, but the TV is on.

She notices Max's jacket on the chair.

"Max? You here?" She asked.

Scary music starts as something approaches Rachel and is about to kill her!

It's only Aidan with his arms wrapped around Rachel's waist. She jumps.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I live here you nitwit." Aidan said.

"You're meant to be in hospital." She said.

"No…I'm here mommy."

"What did you say?" Rachel asked in disbelief.

"I…I said I'm here." Aidan smiled.

"Is Max here?" Rachel asked.

"No." Aidan said.

"But his coat…" Rachel said.

"He went away. Wanna watch some TV with me?" Aidan asked. He dragged Rachel to the couch and sat her down to watch some cartoons.

"I just need to get something from the car. I'll be right back." She said.

"Ok." Aidan said. He held her hand in a creepy way.

"I love you mommy." He whispered.

Rachel gives him a weird smile.

She leaves the house and goes up to Max's car.

"I can see where this is going…" The audience said, hiding their faces.

Rachel tapped the window. "Max?"

There is no answer so she opens the door. He is slumped over the steering wheel and is clearly pale.

She knocks his head and he flops back into the seat and we see he has a mutilated face.

Rachel lets out a deafening scream.

"GOD YOU THINK SHE'D GET USED TO THAT BY NOW!" The audience cried over her scream whilst holding their ears.

She shuts the door and goes back up to the house.

Rachel thought as she walked back up to the house. _'He would look good next to my Noah…My 2 exes that both died the same way…tee hee…'_

Aidan is smiling and watching TV. Rachel runs upstairs and in her room, starts crying.

Yo! Hope you enjoyed this chappie! And hope you review! I'm working on a HP fanfic at the mo, which my friend has had a sneak preview of and says it's really good! Go me!

**Saint-ess Jimmy xxx**


	15. Chapter 15: The Truth and The Big Finale

**Enjoy the final chappie peepo! Over and OUT!**

Chapter 15: A hit-home truth and the big finale

Rachel wakes up. Aidan is next to her in her bed. The room is full of unnaturally bright light.

"Are you sleeping, Rachel?" Aidan asked.

"I _was…_" She moaned.

"She makes me sleep all the time now. Just keep sleeping…"

"What?" Rachel frowned.

"So she can't hear us. It's the only way Rachel. Show her she can't stay."

Rachel looks bemused.

"How? How do I do that?" She asked.

"Take me to where she's afraid. You know what she's afraid of."

"Water…" Rachel muttered.

"No…ketchup. Just kidding. I just can't stand it when you're smarter than me…" Aidan said.

"When does that happen?" Rachel asked.

"Hardly ever." Aidan said. "Anyways, eh hem…take me to where she's afraid and kill me."

"Aidan." She said softly.

"Sh! Rachel!" Aidan hissed. "Keep sleeping! She won't stay if she knows you'll kill me…it's the only way…"

"I can't do it." Rachel said solemnly.

He looks sadly down, then back up.

"Then she stays." He said.

Rachel closes her eyes. Aidan says something that sounds like 'she knows we're asleep.' He pulls covers over their heads. A door slams and Rachel wakes up, panting and gasping for her life.

"This is familiar." The audience said. "Hey…back then that light made them look like perfect glowing models…"

She walks downstairs. Aidan is watching TV.

"Honey…" She whispered.

"I thought you were sleeping." Aidan said.

"Yeah and I thought _you_ were my son!" _bitch slap!_

"What!" Aidan asked.

"Sorry…I really should cut down on the number of soaps I watch."

There is an awkward silence.

"Anyway…" Rachel said. "I was sleeping but I had a bad dream."

"_Because you had a bad day…"_

"You must have had a nightmare." Aidan said.

"They mean the same thing you wheelbarrow." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"It's alright." Aidan said. "We all have them."

"Some about monsters…some about _water…_" Rachel said.

"What?" Aidan asked.

"I um…said that you only have nightmares if you sleep, which _you don't!"_

"Doh!" The audience slapped their foreheads.

"O…k…" Aidan said. "Will you stay with me now?"

"Stay with you?"

"For always…"

"Yeah…okay…"

"Alrighty then!" Aidan yelled. "let's watch some TV together!"

"Hey Samara…I mean, um…Edam…."

"Aidan."

"That's what I said." Rachel waved it aside. "We can't watch TV forever…do you know how high my electrical bills will be? What's your obsession with TV anyway?"

"Why are you worried about an electrical bill?" Aidan asked.

"Coz I can't count past 60!" Rachel yelled. "Besides…electricity and water don't mix…"

(pause)

"It's kinda late…don't you think you should sleep?"

"I never sleep…" Aidan said in a soft, creepy whisper.

Rachel looks confused.

"That would explain those MASSIVE baggies under your eyes…And as for Rachel, how many fricken clues does she need?"

"Then let mommy make you something." Rachel said.

She goes into the kitchen and spreads peanut butter on a piece of bread. There's a bottle of pills on the counter next to her. She looked solemnly through at Aidan, then tips a HUGE amount of white powder onto his sandwich. She walks through to the living room.

"Aidan isn't thick y'know." The audience muttered. "That's enough bloody poison to soak up the peanut butter! And not he's teamed with Samara, (who has spesho powers) there's NO fooling him!"

"It's worth a shot…" Rachel whispered.

She sits down and gives Aidan his sandwich . He looks at her.

"Busted!" The audience hissed.

"Is something wrong?" Aidan asked. "You seem sad."

"No. Just tired is all." Rachel said through tears.

"What's in my sandwich?" Aidan asked suddenly.

"Um….Peanut butter and…jelly?"

"Oh goody." Aidan said, tucking in.

"Phew!" The audience and Rachel sighed.

They both sat on the couch, munching their sandwiches, Rachel watches Aidan. He munches very quickly.

The TV goes off.

Rachel gets Aidan in a blanket and carries him up the stairs, into the bathroom.

Evelyn's VO: Be a good mother…

Rachel sits Aidan in the bath and as she lowers him in she whispers.

"I'm sorry…you can't stay…"

Before Aidan's face is fully submerged beneath the water, he wakes up.

"What are you doing Rachel!" He said frantically. "It's me! Not her! I love you, mommy! I love you…"

(some of the audience are crying)

"I know. I love you too." She whispered.

She forces him under.

"But you're not my son."

The bathroom goes static. Black hair erupts from Aidan's mouth to fill the bathtub. Rachel opens her eyes and notices. She pulls away. Samara flies from the bath and makes weird noises, then disappears.

Rachel gets up and looks into the empty bath, and sees Aidan.

For some reason, he doesn't reply to her 100000 frantic yells of 'AIDAN!' probably because he's unconscious.

He wearily opens his eyes, mumbling 'Rachel'

"Yes! I'm here…you were sleeping…just sleeping."

"In the bath? Unconscious? In my clothes? Soaking wet?"

"Yip."

"Yeah and I'm an elf."

She hugs him, and the eerie well noise sounds.

"No…" Rachel whispers.

They go down to the TV. The well scene is there. Samara climbs out of it.

"She wants me again…" Aidan whispered.

"ooooh she _wants_ you…" Rachel cooed. "Sorry."

They watch in horror.

"All she wants is me." Rachel said. "A mother…that's all she wants…"

"Uh….vain…"

Rachel crawls to the TV.

"Rachel! What are you doing?"

"You can't have my son. So take me." She muttered.

Aidan keeps yelling "Rachel!" and "No!" From behind her.

(Very bright flash.)

Samara's arms come out the TV. Rachel grabs hands with her and allows herself to be pulled headfirst into the TV. She travels down into the well, and there's a loud splash.

Rachel surfaces, spluttering and treading water. She looks up. The stone is only half over the well.

"Samara!" She yelled. "Here I am! Just like you wanted! So leave him alone! And if you can hear me, throw me a bag of crisps!"

She hears a noise and looks down. Then back up to the opening, and whispers to herself.

"Her only way out id always open…It's always open…"

"Funny." The audience said. "I don't remember it being open at all in the first movie." Ironic, huh?

Rachel starts climbing up the cobbles of the slimy wet wall.

Bubbles start rising from the water below. Rachel doesn't notice and keeps climbing up the wall. More and more bubbles rise, but she still doesn't notice.

"God, how many bubbles do I need to blow to let you know I need a bedtime story?" Samara's VO said. "I'm starting to get light headed! Oh well…I'll have to tell my new mommy myself…"

Samara surfaces.

"Shit!" Rachel yelled.

"Shit!" Samara yelled. "She's escaping!"

"Hey! Don't use that language!" Rachel shouted down at her. "You're grounded!"

"No!" Samara sulked. "Oh wait…Shit! She's escaping!"

Samara starts climbing up the wall VERY fast and frog like. Rachel nearly slips – it's a race against time!

Very dramatic orchestra music at this point, the whole way up.

Rachel clambers out the well, but Samara grabs her ankle. Rachel kicks her and knocks a loose rock from the wall. A huge jet of water shoots out and hits Samara, who then goes flying back down and hits the water with a huge splash! Tee hee!

Rachel hauls herself out the well. Samara bursts out the water, and in a desperate attempt to recapture Rachel, she clambers up the well, 10 times faster than before. Rachel struggles to push the slate over the well.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Samara's VO said in a very creepy voice.

"I'm not your fucking mommy." Rachel spat, and suddenly pushed the slate over the well with no effort needed.

"Gotta love that line…"The audience said.

Rachel pants for a while.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Aidan's faint VO yelled.

Rachel follows it, but can't find it.

She bursts out the trees, and sees the cliff edge that Anna throws herself off of in the tape. Just incase we had forgotten, a flashback of that bit of the video is played.

A tear rolls down Rachel's cheek very dramatically. She stands at the edge, looking all the way down into the foaming, roaring sea.

"Rachel!" Aidan's VO said. "Can you hear me?"

"I can hear you…" She whispered.

She waits another pointless 40 seconds or so.

"For god's sake woman!" The audience yelled. "Is this to pad out the movie?"

Rachel dramatically lifts her head and throws her arms out to the side the same way Anna did in the tape. She then flops off of the cliff the same way.

Darkness.

"Rachel!" Aidan yelled, loudly.

Her eye shoots open.

"I followed your voice." Rachel whispered to him.

"What happened Rachel?" He asked.

"It's over…She's not coming back."

"What happened though?"

Rachel took a deep breath and prepared to tell her ordeal.

"We had a race against time out of the well, then a totally awesome light saber duel on a tight rope over Mount Everest."

"Really?" Aidan asked. "I had Samara down as more of a rock climbing person."

"That's what I imagined in my head, but it really wasn't all that jazz."

"I love you mommy." Aidan said, hugging her.

"Ditto, but promise me something." Rachel said.

"Anything." Aidan smiled.

"Just…call me Rachel." She smiled back.

"Not even Cedric?" Aidan asked, hugging her again.

The TV screen flickers suddenly and we see the ring for a thousandth of a second.

HEY! Soz that chappie was a wee bitty long but I had no energy to break it up…plus I'm so happy I've finished this now! Coz I have a new and exciting new fanfic on the way…Soz my sequel to A New Life isn't next ( but about my new fanfic…Look out! P )

**Until we meet again,**

**Saint-ess Jimmy xxx**


End file.
